


Diagonally

by BleedingBishop



Series: A Hogwarts AU [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Diagon Alley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: A Hogwarts AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/73069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Diagonally

The Alley was pretty empty for a weekday in August, but that wasn’t to say that Greg could easily get to Flourish and Blotts without stumbling over either the cobbled street or a stray toddler. The North side of the alley was as pretty as ever, what with it being the most active for students, and Greg didn’t mind the longer walk to Gringotts if he got to pass by the shops and displays that reminded him of the smaller villages from his childhood. Stopping by the shelter of an awning, he sighed and smiled.

The six years he had spent at Hogwarts were some of the best of his life, no doubt, but this being his NEWT year meant he had to concentrate. Well, more than he did for his OWL’s. The struggle he suffered with his OWL’s was probably due to his mum’s drama with Nige, but now Calumn was back and keeping the little bugger in line since he had retired from the Army.

Mum was happier than ever, Nige was back on his fashion course; his girlfriend was out of their hair, and Callumn was being convinced, slowly, by Charlotte to get a puppy.

Gregory Lestrade was doing alright.

“Gregory?”

Gregory Lestrade was most certainly not doing alright.

“Mycroft? You've changed! Positively, obviously.” Greg gasped. And it was true - the young man had changed for the better, in a way. He was smiling, for a start. 

The scar from last year wasn’t as violent, either.

“Oh? You really think so?” Mycroft smiled in that shy way he did when Gregory had always complimented his appearance. 

“Ye-Yeah, You’re looking great. The,” he motioned vaguely to his own, unscarred face “, yeah, it’s not as…”

Greg watched the lovely expression fall in tandem to the swoop of sadness in his stomach. Mycroft breathed deep and a new expression formed on his face.

“Yes, I am aware.” The silence was civil, and Greg felt the need to fill it with any positivity to boost his companions morale.

“But your arse is still as great as ever!” Greg blurted awkwardly. Mycroft’s neck popped audibly as his head rocketed up to look back up at him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Uh, I mean, you’re still, uh, in shape! Yeah, remember? You worked really hard last year, so your worries about being out of shape over the holidays are totally not a worry!”  
Greg’s encouraging grin hid a stunning litany of 

‘fuckdamnshitfuckfuckfuckstupiddamndamnthrowmeinthebinfuckbuggershitdamnpleasepleaseplease’

But Mycroft luckily didn’t seem up to reading minds like he usually did, as he took his words at face value.

“Well, you are right in that, Grgeory, thank you. I have been working hard between Mungos’ visits so I don’t fall to the horrors I was before I forced myself to be better.” Mycroft smiled, pride clear in his tone. His smile faltered as Greg frowned.

“You weren’t a horror, Mycroft.”

The words were honest, a little sad, and made Mycroft swallow.

“W-well, I was hardly a -”

“Please don’t say anything that is gonna make me not want to hit you.” Greg said, gently taking the lax hands of his friend.

“Grego-ry?”

“You don’t deserve to think that you were a monster because of your weight. I liked you, how you looked, long before you started your diet. I liked that it made you smile more, and that you talked to me, like really talked to me, but I would have liked you even if you had gained even more weight… I’m sorry if that sounds like I’m making light of your struggle, but its true-”

Mycroft had hugged him.

The standoffish sixth year had hugged him in broad daylight without a care of anyone looking.

“T-thats v-v-very kind of you to say, Gregory.” Mycroft’s voice was thick with emotion.

“Well, hardly kind, ‘s the truth, innit.” Greg gingerly put his arms around Mycroft’s waist; felt him stiffen slightly before loosening once more.

Mycroft sighed and released him, rubbing his palms down Greg’s arms as they seperated.  
Greg’s shiver was surely obvious.

“I had best let you go back to your day, yes?” 

“No, no rush, are you busy? I was heading to Gringotts, if you're not on a schedule we could both go? We could go the long way and pass by Scribbulus and have a look - you always want more stationary, right?”

Mycroft’s eyes were wide - they had been on many shopping trips together, so it should not have been so revolutionary to ask him to go with him, but both felt… this was new.

“Yes, I would like that.”


End file.
